Over My Head
by Bela Waterfall
Summary: Porque você não pode me notar uma vez? Eu te amo e isso nunca vai mudar..." Com momentos fofos também.
1. Meetings

**Título: Over My Head**

**Gênero: Angst/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Resumo: Porque você não pode me notar uma vez? Eu te amo e isso nunca vai mudar...**

**--**

"**Over My Head"**

**Capítulo 1 – Meetings**

Era uma manhã calma em Amity Park, o sinal já tinha acabado de tocar no Casper High School da cidade e um menino de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis corria para dentro da escola.

-Eu vou perder a aula! – disse ele para si mesmo, correndo no corredor até chegar na porta da sala.

-Senhor Fenton... Atrasado outra vez? Penso que vou ter que da-lo uma detenção! – disse o Sr. Lancer o olhando.

-Não! Eu prometo que não chego mais atrasado! – implorou ele.

-Vou acreditar, mas só dessa vez. Pode se sentar...

O menino de quatorze anos sentou-se ao lado de sua melhor amiga: Samantha Elizabeth Manson e seu melhor amigo: Tucker Foley. Se conheciam desde o pré.

"_Problemas com fantasmas"? – perguntou Sam no bilhetinho que tinha entregado ao meio fantasma._

"_Sim, parece que eles não largam do meu pé!"_

"_Não é minha culpa se você tem um ima 'atrai fantasmas'."_

"_Muito engraçadinha!"_

Depois de um longo período de aulas; Danny, Sam e Tucker foram ao Nasty Burger comer alguma coisa.

-Seu gosto por plantas me deixa enjoado, Sam – disse Tucker apontando para a salada.

-Pelo menos eu não vou ficar gorda e doente quando eu for adulta! – retrucou a gótica.

-Vocês dois parem, estão sempre brigando por isso. – disse o menino-de-olhos-azuis comendo seu hambúrguer.

-Até que hoje as coisas estão mais calmas, não acha? – perguntou o perito em tecnologia a Danny.

-Também acho... Olha o lado bom: vou ter mais tempo para fazer mais coisas.

-Que tipo de coisas? – perguntou a amiga curiosa.

-Como fazer a Paulina me notar... – respondeu ele, com uma cara de sonhador.

Sam e Tucker apenas viraram seus olhos.

-Danny... Eu não sei o que você vê nela! Ela é tão fútil, popular e...

-Linda? Admita Sam, nenhuma menina consegue chegar aos pés dela.

Samantha olhou para o amigo meio fantasma com mágoa e levantou-se da mesa.

-Eu vou para casa, não estou me sentindo muito bem...

-Ei Sam! Espera! Quer que eu te leve pra casa? – perguntou o menino de olhos azuis.

-Não, eu vou ficar bem. – e com isso, ela disparou para fora do Nasty Burger em direção a sua casa.

Lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos marejados. Sempre amou Danny mais do que um amigo, sonhava com ele de noite nos seus mais belos sonhos, sonhava que um dia ele iria desistir daquela _bruxa _da Paulina e ficar com ela. "Sonhos inúteis que nunca vão se realizar..." pensava a menina.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

-Cara, você não tem jeito!

-O que eu fiz de errado?!

-A Sam também é uma garota! E tem sentimentos como qualquer outra pessoa... – começou Tucker olhando o amigo e sorrindo – especialmente por você.

-Por mim? – perguntou Danny surpreso.

-É, você! Ela sempre te amou!

-Você está mentindo, Tucker! Isso não é possível... – cabisbaixo.

-Pois saiba que a Sam te ama e muito! E o que você faz com ela não é justo... – terminou bravo o menino tecnológico, levantando-se e saindo do Nasty Burger, deixando Danny com seus pensamentos.

Sam chegou em seu quarto e jogou a mochila na cama. Foi até o espelho. Olhou-se. O que Paulina tinha que ela não tinha? Também era bonita, mas uma beleza escondida que não permitia que ninguém a visse. Deitou-se na cama e ficou olhando para o teto, as lágrimas ainda estavam rolando por sua bela face. Queria muito que Danny a amasse, assim como ela o ama.

Às vezes, tinha a certeza que o amigo escondia esse sentimento também e não queria revelá-lo. E então, porque ele sempre falava na Paulina?

De tanto pensar nisso, acabou adormecendo. Logo sonhos invadiram sua mente e a levaram para um mundo onde tudo se realizaria e não teria nada a temer.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Danny chegou em casa e foi direto para o quarto. Colocou sua mochila no armário e sentou-se no computador para ver se Sam já estava online para conversar.

-Queria saber se ela já melhorou... Ela parecia triste... Melhor ir na casa dela. – disse ele para si mesmo e se transformou em fantasma.

Saiu pela janela do quarto e voou até a casa de sua amiga, encostou perto da janela do quarto dela e ficou a observando de longe.

-Ela está dormindo... Ela fica tão bonita assim... – disse o menino, sonhando e sorrindo sem querer. –Tá... O que eu acabei de falar? Sam é sua melhor amiga! Amiga! Nada mais...

A menina de olhos lilás acordou lentamente ao ouvir um barulho do lado de fora de sua janela. Olhou para o lugar do barulho e deu um sorriso fraco. Foi até lá e abriu o vidro da janela antiga, que parecia vitoriana.

-Danny, o que faz aqui? – perguntou ela, sentando com as pernas para o lado de fora da casa, sentindo a brisa nos seus cabelos pretos.

O menino fantasma despertou de seus pensamentos e a olhou profundamente. Sentou-se de seu lado.

-Queria saber se você está melhor... – murmurou ele, tendo a vista da cidade onde morava.

-É lindo não é? – perguntou Sam olhando a paisagem ao longe.

-Realmente... Mas você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta.

-Eu estou melhor sim... – disse ela cabisbaixa.

-Então olha pra mim... – pediu o menino pondo as duas mãos com luva no rosto macio dela e o levantando. – Sam, o que há com você?

-Eu só estou cansada – sussurrou ela virando a cabeça.

-Você não consegue mentir pra mim, sabia? Eu sou seu melhor amigo há muito tempo.

_Amigo _aquela palavra que dava arrepios. _Melhor amigo_... Duas palavras que em uma frase de Danny não podiam ser pronunciadas.

-Eu não estou mentindo pra você... Só não quero falar sobre isso.

-Amigos não têm segredos, Sam. – retrucou ele a olhando.

_Amigos_... A mesma palavra. Porque ele insistia em falar essa palavra tenebrosa? Talvez quisesse reforçar que são só amigos e nada mais.

-Danny... Eu... – começou a menina, mas foi interrompida pelo senso de fantasma do menino. – Problemas?

-Parece que algum fantasma resolveu aparecer... Preciso ir, depois a gente conversa – ele falou e com isso voou para longe, deixando Samantha com um sorriso triste.

-É sua obrigação salvar a cidade... – disse ela para si mesma, entrando de volta no seu quarto, fechando o vidro da janela.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

-Eu sou o fantasma da caixa! Tenham medo! – gritou o fantasma aterrorizando algumas pessoas da cidade, jogando caixas para todos os lados.

-Porque você sempre fala a mesma coisa? Todos sabem quem você é. – disse o menino fantasma ficando visível e virando os olhos.

-Mas eu gosto de falar isso – disse e atacou Danny.

Danny Phantom atirou ectoplasma verde no fantasma da caixa e logo conseguiu derrotá-lo.

-Tá... Essa foi muito fácil... Fácil demais... – disse para si mesmo e olhou ao redor, enquanto ouvia uma voz grossa em algum lugar.

_-Muito bem... Você sempre foi forte, não é? Mas você nunca vai ser mais forte do que eu, garoto. E aquela sua namoradinha então? Como é mesmo o nome dela? Samantha, não é? É uma fraca assim como você. Logo vamos ver do que vocês dois são capazes..._

O menino tentou procurou a origem da voz, mas não achou nada ou ninguém. Pode ter sido uma alucinação? Talvez... Mas ele falou na sua amiga. Quem pode ter falado isso?

Voltou até o quarto de sua casa e se transformou em Danny Fenton novamente.

-Preciso falar com a Sam, ela pode saber alguma coisa – disse ele pegando o celular e ligando para a menina de cabelos pretos.

_-Aqui é a Sam, deixe seu recado após o BIP e logo entrarei em contato. BIPPP_

-Droga, ela deve ter desligado o celular. Amanhã eu falo com ela.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

O dia passou rapidamente e logo outra manhã começava. Nublada. Péssimo dia para sair da cama e ir para a escola.

O meio-fantasma saiu da cama, vestiu-se e comeu alguma coisa antes de sair de casa. Estava bem adiantado. Passou em frente da casa de Sam e parou. Será que a amiga já tinha ido para a escola? Esperou um pouco em frente da escada que levava a porta e logo uma menina saiu por ali, correndo.

-Sam!

-Danny!

Os dois se chocaram e caíram no chão, os livros estavam todos espalhados pela calçada. Tanto os do menino de olhos azuis quanto da menina de olhos lilás.

-Desculpa, eu não sabia que você estava ai parado em frente da minha casa... – desculpou-se ela pegando seus livros. – E o que você estava fazendo aqui?

-Eu preciso conversar com você sobre uma coisa... É que ontem de tarde eu... – parou quando as duas mãos se tocaram e dois corações começaram a bater mais forte.

Olharam-se e se perderam nos olhos um do outro. Azul com lilás, lilás com azul. Um calafrio. Um sentimento. Uma mesma batida. Um mesmo sorriso. Hipnose. Choque de sentimentos.

-Ah... Vamos nos atrasar para a aula... – murmurou o menino pegando o último livro caído no chão.

-É... Você tem razão – respondeu ela saindo do estado de transe.

Os dois trocaram um último olhar e foram seguindo até a escola, um do lado do outro. Silêncio.

-O que você queria falar? – perguntou a menina, ainda com as bochechas vermelhas.

-Ontem, eu estava lutando com o fantasma da caixa...

-Ele de novo? Ele nunca desiste não? Sempre com o mesmo discurso de 'eu sou o fantasma da caixa, tenham medo'. – interrompeu ela brincando, rindo e olhando para o amigo. – Desculpa se te interrompi... Eu só não podia deixar isso passar. – sorrisinho.

-Eu te entendo... O fantasma da caixa é muito inconveniente. Mas como eu estava falando, eu consegui derrotar ele e foi tão fácil que eu duvidei, ai...

-Ei pessoal! – chamou Tucker de longe para os dois amigos. – Caiu da cama, Danny? Indo pra escola cedo? Isso não é do seu feitio. – brincando.

-Muito engraçado você, Tucker. Como eu estava falando antes de ser interrompido novamente, uma voz começou a falar do nada e ela estava dizendo...

-O que? – perguntou Sammy olhando o amigo meio-fantasma.

-Que um dia... – começou a falar, mas foi interrompido novamente pelo sino da escola. – Ótimo! Hoje tudo resolveu me interromper!

-Relaxa, Danny. Pelo menos hoje é sexta e amanhã não temos aula! – disse o amigo perito em tecnologia, fazendo a dançinha de 'amanhã não tem aula'.

-Vem – chamou Sam, virando os olhos e puxando os dois meninos para dentro da escola e indo para a sala.

As primeiras três aulas passaram rapidamente e logo veio o recreio. Como de costume, os três amigos sentaram-se na mesa do fundo.

-Então Danny, agora você pode me contar o que aconteceu? – perguntou a amiga comendo sua salada.

O garoto de cabelos pretos abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido por Paulina que chegou e sentou do seu lado.

-Oi Danny, eu estava pensando... Você quer sair comigo? – perguntou ela com um sorriso sensual.

-Você quer sair... Comigo?

-Claro, bobinho... Vem se sentar comigo hoje – pegando o menino pela mão e levando até a mesa dos populares.

Tucker olhou para Sam que apenas desviou o olhar.

-Você não contou pra ele, né?

-Claro que não... Se eu contasse eu ia perder a amizade dele e além disso, ele está muito ocupado com a Paulina. – respondeu a menina de olhos lilás, levantando e indo para o banheiro.

-Danny, Danny... Quando acordar vai ser tarde demais – murmurou o menino de óculos triste, olhando a amiga ir embora.

**--**

Oi pessoal!

Olha eu aqui, minha primeira fic DannyxSam. Orgulhosa? Sim.

Desculpem qualquer erro de ortografia (acho que não tem nenhum, mas enfim né...). Se tiver, me avisem.

O recreio faz mal pra mim, não é possível. Eu tenho um trilhão de idéias e nunca consigo escrever de uma vez só. Acho que vou começar a me ocupar fazendo lição de casa. V.v

Espero que tenham gostado, eu pretendo fazer cada capítulo com uma música. Esse não deu porque eu não imaginei nenhuma música. O próximo acho que vai ser com a música do título da fic.

Beijões,

Não esqueçam de comentar!

"_Nunca se esqueçam das pessoas do seu lado, elas são as únicas que sempre vão estar com você; não importa o que aconteça."_

Pequena frase pra reflexão. Por mim.

**Isa Granger Potter **


	2. Don't Look At Me

**--**

"**Over My Head"**

_Recapitulando:_

_-Danny, Danny... Quando acordar vai ser tarde demais – murmurou o menino de óculos triste, olhando a amiga ir embora._

**--**

**Capítulo 2 – Don't look at me**

Danny e Paulina já estavam namorando há duas semanas. O menino agora estava freqüentando os lugares com os populares. Sam e Tucker sempre ficavam fora de tudo.

-É assim que nós descobrimos quem são nossos amigos de verdade. – disse a menina de olhos lilás para o menino de óculos.

De repente, o meio-fantasma apareceu e sorriu para os amigos.

-Oi Sam, Tucker... Ei Tucker, adivinha quem quer namorar com você? – perguntou ele.

-Valerie? Star?

-Valerie. Você sempre gostou dela, né?

-Sim, mas cara! Como você conseguiu isso? – perguntou o menino de olhos marrons sorrindo, olhando dele para ela.

-Eu sou popular agora. Se quiser eu te levo lá agora. – disse o menino de olhos azuis para o amigo, empurrando para dentro do Nasty Burger.

Samantha ficou lá sozinha. Olhou para o céu e perguntou o que tinha feito para merecer isso.

_**I never knew**_

_(Eu nunca soube)_

_**I never knew that everything was falling through**_

_(Eu nunca soube que tudo estava caindo)_

Resolveu ir no parque e sentou-se em um dos bancos onde ela e os amigos sempre ficavam.

_**That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue**_

_(Que todos que eu conhecia estavam esperando em uma fila)_

_**To turn and run when all I needed was the truth**_

_(Para dar as costas e correr, quando tudo que eu precisava era a verdade)_

Ficou lá por um tempo e logo se levantou e foi dar um passeio pela cidade. Por todos os lugares onde passava, alguma lembrança vinha a sua cabeça: reuniões de quando eram crianças, o lugar onde se conheceram quando eram pequenos e todos os passeios e piqueniques.

-Eles eram meus únicos amigos... – sussurrou ela para si mesma, abaixando a cabeça e sentindo lagrimas correrem pela sua face.

Foi para casa e entrou em seu quarto. Sentou na cama e pegou o álbum de fotografias de debaixo da cama. Era um álbum preto que estava escrito 'Nossas Lembranças' . Danny e Tucker a tinham dado de aniversário há alguns anos, por causa da forte amizade. E falavam que cada ano, eles colocariam mais fotos nele.

Abriu-o. Foi virando as páginas e os anos foram voltando a sua mente. Cada lembrança estava guardada ali. Cada momento por mais insignificante estava ali. Até alguns momentos que estava sozinha com o meio fantasma estava ali. Tucker sempre estava lá para tirar foto dos dois.

Deu um sorriso. Eles _eram_ seus melhores amigos. Guardou o álbum, ao ver a última foto: Danny estava a olhando hipnotizado e ela estava sorrindo para a câmera. O amigo de óculos tirou essa foto no dia do aniversário dela.

Todos aqueles momentos não significavam nada para eles?

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

-Então Danny, como vai seu namoro com a Paulina?

-Até agora tudo está indo bem.

-A Sam ficou muito decepcionada com você... Você simplesmente nos trocou pela popularidade. E você sabe como ela **odeia** os populares.

-Danny, querido, vem até aqui. – chamou a menina.

-Vai ser tarde quando você acordar... – disse Tucker sério paro amigo de olhos azuis.

_**But that's how it's got to be**_

_(Mas é assim que tem que ser)_

_**It's coming down to nothing more than apathy**_

_(Está se resumindo a nada mais do que apatia)_

O meio-fantasma deu uma última olhada para o menino de óculos e foi atender o pedido da namorada.

Tarde demais para que? Sam estava viva. O que ele queria dizer? Sua mente começou a ficar cheia de pensamentos. Gostava mesmo da Paulina? Ela era bonita mas... Sempre achou que faltava alguma coisa.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Sam olhou para seu guarda-roupa e deu uma olhada nas suas roupas. Será que era seu jeito de vestir que não agradava Danny? Ou era seu jeito individual de ser? Se tornar popular era uma solução? Não. Fechou a porta.

_**I'd rather run the other way than stay and see**_

_(Eu prefiro correr por outro caminho a ficar e ver)_

_**The smoke and who's sti**__**ll standing when it clears**_

_(A fumaça e quem ainda fica quando ela se dissipa)_

Paulina estava namorando seu amigo por algum motivo. Não era porque gostava dele. Interesse era a palavra certa. Amar nunca foi a palavra certa.

Em um instante, a menina de olhos lilás lembrou de uma coisa. E se ela tivesse descoberto a outra identidade do menino de olhos azuis? Isso seria um problema. Poderia chantageá-lo se ele quisesse terminar o namoro.

-Preciso falar com o Danny – disse ela para si mesma, virando para o outro lado da grande cama e fechando os olhos. – Mas não agora.

Estava muito magoada com o menino fantasma. Ele a trocou por uma siliconada, esnobe e popular.

O telefone começou a tocar de repente, a menina foi atender.

-Alô?

-Sam?

-Danny?

-É... Você nem conversou comigo hoje.

-Eu? Você que não tem me notado ultimamente...

-Eu ando ocupado!

-Ocupado? Com o que? Com a sua namoradinha perfeita? A Paulina? – retrucou ela, nervosa.

-Tá com ciúmes?

-Ciúmes de uma bruxa, esnobe? Acho que não!

_**Everyone knows I'm in**_

_(Todos sabem que eu estou)_

_**Over my head**_

_(No meu limite)_

_**Over my head**_

_(No meu limite)_

_**With eight seconds left in overtime**_

_(Com oito segundos restantes a mais)_

-Olha como você fala dela!

-Cai na real Danny, ela só está com você por algum motivo! – gritou Samantha sem querer.

Deu um tapa na testa. Não queria jogar a verdade tão de repente.

-Você acha que alguém ia ficar interessado por mim, por algum interesse?

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Olha...

-Não, olha você _Samantha_. Ela é a namorada perfeita sim e você? Você já teve algum relacionamento sério? Não. Você não passa de uma gótica que esconde atrás desse dinheiro todo pra não ser rejeitada por alguém! – gritou ele, furioso.

-Se você acha isso... – disse ela, desligando o telefone, com os olhos lacrimejados.

Sam olhou para a foto que tinha com Danny no seu mural, arrancou com força e jogou no lixo.

-Adeus Danny Fenton. – disse a menina pra si mesma e se jogou na cama.

O dia tinha sido duro...

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

O menino fantasma se transformou em Danny Phantom voou para fora de sua janela para tomar um ar.

-Será que eu fui muito duro com ela? – perguntou ele para si mesmo.

_-Não, Danny Phantom... Ela ofendeu sua namorada, merecia ouvir tudo aquilo. Samantha é uma fraca... Patética._

-A voz de novo... – disse ele olhando em volta. – O que esse fantasma quer? – avistou Tucker na calçada e foi até ele.

-Tucker! – disse o menino pousando, olhando se não tinha ninguém por perto e se transformando em Fenton.

-O que você quer? – perguntou o amigo ríspido, não olhando para trás.

-A Sam já te contou...?

-Já. Ela me ligou depois que você a xingou.

-Eu...

-Não adianta se desculpar,_ Fenton_, ela não vai te perdoar. – disse o menino de olhos marrons.

-Mas ela ofendeu minha namorada!

-Você não conhece a Paulina de verdade. Eu não acredito que você não acreditou na sua melhor amiga. A Sam nunca ia mentir pra você, já essa sua... Namorada...

-Vocês dois estão loucos!

-O grande louco aqui é você, Danny. Você a perdeu pra sempre. – disse Tucker seguindo em frente.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

_**Let's rearrange**_

_(Vamos reorganizar)_

_**I wish you were a stranger I could disengage**_

_(Eu queria que você fosse um estranho de quem eu pudesse me desligar)_

-Não consigo parar de pensar nele. Eu quero esquecê-lo. – disse a menina de olhos lilás, pondo o travesseiro na cabeça e soltando um grito.

Sam levantou-se da cama, pegou as chaves de casa e saiu. Ficou andando um pouco. Ela gostava de andar. Andar a deixava calma.

_**Say that we agree and then never change**_

_(Diga que nós concordamos e então nunca mudamos)_

_**Soften a bit until we all just get along**_

_(Acalme-se um pouco até que nós todos nos entendamos)_

_**But **__**that's**__** disregard**_

_(Mas isso é indiferença)_

Passou em frente da casa do ex-amigo e ficou pensando nele por um tempo.

-Droga Samantha, você não pode pensar nele.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

-Você realmente a tratou mal, admita... Ela era sua amiga e você a tratou como lixo.

_**Find another friend and you discard**_

_(Encontre outro amigo e o descarte)_

_**As you lose the argument in a cable car**_

_(Enquanto você perde a discussão em um teleférico)_

_**Hanging above as the canyon comes between**_

_(Pendurado nas alturas enquanto o abismo está no meio)_

O celular do meio-fantasma começou a tocar e ele atendeu.

-Alô? – disse o menino com esperança de ser sua amiga.

-Oi Dannyzinho! Eu estava pensando em nós dois sairmos essa noite para o cinema.

-Hoje?

-É... O que você acha?

-Ótima idéia... – respondeu o garoto de cabelos pretos com pouco entusiasmo na voz.

-Até a noite então, amor.

-Até.

Ele desligou o celular e olhou para o céu, o mesmo céu que uma menina também estava olhando.

-Eu só queria que ele soubesse o quanto eu o amei. – disse a menina de olhos lilás dando uma última olhada no céu azul.

_**And suddenly I become a part of your past**_

_(E de repente eu me torno uma parte do seu passado)_

_**I'm becoming the part that don't last**_

_(Eu estou me tornando a parte que não dura)_

_**I'm losing you and it's effortless**_

_(Eu estou perdendo você, sem esforço)_

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

_**Without a sound we lose sight of the ground**_

_(Sem um som nós perdemos sinal do chão)_

_**Everybody knows I'm**_

_(Todos sabem que eu)_

_**Over My Head...**_

_(Estou no meu limite)_

-Agora realmente é um adeus.

**--**

Oi pessoas! Estou aqui de novo.

Eu disse que ia fazer um capítulo com música não falei? Está ai.

(Obs: O olho do Tucker é marrom mesmo?)

Quaisquer errinhos me falem!

Espero que tenham gostado.

A música é Over My Head do The Fray (que eu simplesmente amo!)

"**As coisas nunca duram o suficiente."** Pense nisso.

Não esqueçam de deixar reviews, hem?

Beijões,

**Isa Granger Potter**

**--**


End file.
